Je t'aime pour Toujours
by Peter is Pan
Summary: Sequel to L'ange et le Démon. Grimmjow is confused about the feeling he has felt every time he is near Ichigo. Is it possible that the Strawberry is more than just a snack to him? Grimmichi


**Everyone thank RamecupMiso for de lemon. *****Readers clap wildly*******

**They were the genius behind it, because I fail epically. **

**I felt like I was writing a porn when I did this *****shudders*******

**I hope you readers love what, combined, our minds accomplished. Haza!**

_*******_

Grimmjow let out a purr and nuzzled the teen's neck flicking his tail happily behind him. A pink darted out between soft lips and licked the warm skin up to a small ear. The teen shuddered violently from the treatment and gasped softly as clawed hand slipped under his shirt. It gently caressed his abdomen and chest as Grimmjow's other hand unzipped his jacket. Throwing the jacket across the room he spun Ichigo around so the were face to face. A light blush covered the teen's delicate face as he panted harshly. Grimmjow smirked and slowly pulled the shirt over the teen's head.

"Hurry up." Ichigo choked out. Grimmjow laughed and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Impatient, are we?" He chuckled and dumped the annoying piece of clothing on the ground. Ichigo shivered as an arctic gust of wind blew through the open window.

"Froid?"

Grimmjow voice questioned. Ichigo nodded slightly.

"Don't worry its going to get very hot in a minute."

He snaked his tail around and it twitched enthusiastically at his side. Ichigo eyed it warily, like it was a snake about to bite. Grimmjow chortled softly and brought both of his arms to Ichigo's shoulders. The teen returned his gaze to the teal haired man his eyes glittered with anticipation. Tenderly he rubbed his hands in small circles on Ichigo's tense shoulders. Ichigo let out a moan and shut his eyes at the heavenly feeling.

"Lots of knots…….stressed?"

"No" Ichigo whispered. "At least not…..ahhh, now"

Grimmjow began leisurely moving down the teen's chest. Ichigo couldn't believe that he was spending the night with this man. It felt like the best night of life being alone with this sex God. A sudden pain in his arm caused him to snap his eyes open and yelp in pain. He looked to his arm to see Grimmjow's tail moving away. At the tip of the tail was a two-inch needle that was sinking back into it.

"What the fuck? What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked feeling dizzy.

"You'll see" Grimmjow singsonged. Ichigo felt a sharp stinging in the area above his ass and let out a hiss. Ichigo bit his bottom lip from crying out. Just what the hell did the cat man do? He didn't even notice when his pants were ripped from his body. Throwing a hand behind him he froze as his hand hit something furry. He looked around seeing a fluffy orange tail. He threw his other hand up to his head and felt velvety pointed ears.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo shouted wincing as it amplified from his newly enhanced hearing. He looked to the smirking devil and saw with terror the very, um, large, not mention hard erection.

"Why haven't I've seen that before?" Ichigo stuttered pointing at the man's cock.

"Let me explain." He suddenly shoved the boy onto the ignored bed smiling when it let out a protesting creak. He straddled Ichigo's waist and pinned his arms above his head. Grimmjow didn't really have to pin the other's arm, mostly because he was still in shock that he was a freaking cat, but he liked seeing the teen in a helpless position.

"Being a hollow I can only have sex with other hollows." He stopped and lifted his tail to Ichigo's mouth.

"Suck" He commanded shoving his tail past the pink rose lips. Ichigo gagged in surprise but licked it heatedly making sure to soak it with his saliva.

"Although some hollows have a serum if you will they can inject into humans so they can turn into the hollow's species." Grimmjow pulled his tail out and lifted the teen's legs onto his shoulders.

"This serum is only used if no other hollows are around to mate" He smiled sadistically and pulled down Ichigo's boxers and lightly touched the boy's throbbing member. Ichigo moaned as the hand left but gasped as the now wet tail circled his entrance. "Like Kitty Juice?"

"Ya Kitty Juice, I'm one of the lucky ones who has that." With that he pushed his tail into the teen. Ichigo let out a strangled cry. It hurt, it hurt so much. Hot tears ran down his face as he sobbed.

"Shhh"

Grimmjow cooed as he hugged Ichigo kissing him lightly letting the teen's arms go.

"It will get better mon Chéri, I promise."

"Promise?" Ichigo's voice shook.

"Oui." He said as he pushed his tail in deeper. Ichgio let out a sob that was muffled by Grimmjow. He kissed the boy fiercely in order to distract him from the smarting pain in his ass. Ichigo felt like he was being torn apart. _Take it out! Take it out!_ Ichigo mentally screamed. Then Grimmjow's tail brushed against something inside him.

_Fuck. What was that?_

"Ah it seems I found that special spot." He could almost feel Grimmjow's smirk. He pushed against his prostate again earning a cry from Ichigo. He let out a little mewl as the tail left his ass, but tensed as he felt something equally as big touch his entrance.

"Ready virgin?"

Ichigo had no time to retort before Grimmjow pushed inside off him hitting his prostate on the first try.

"Ahhhhh, f-fuck, h-harder." He moaned as Grimmjow thrusted into him rapidly. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's neck and wheezed.

"H-harder, ugh…..d-deeper." Grimmjow was eager to respond doing exactly what his berry asked. Ichigo threw his head back as white stars covered his vision. He was close, so close. Just a few more thrusts and-

Suddenly a hand squeezed his cock, hard. Grimmjow purred Ichigo's name as he came inside him and Ichigo screamed Grimmjow's, but didn't get the climax he hoped for. The teal haired man pulled his dick out and smiled at the flustered teen. Ichigo whimpered as his cock throbbed a dark purple.

"G-Grimm why did you do that?" He felt tears rush to his eyes.

"Because I want to get a taste of you mon Chéri" He leered as he bent his head down and licked the head of his cock. Ichigo gasped and grabbed a nearby pillow. Clutching tightly as Grimmjow licked up and down the shaft. Precum dribbled out the top, which Grimmjow lapped up, and then swallowed the head.

"Hey Ichi, old man said you were going to take a nap. Are ya feeling okay?" His brother's voice came from outside the closed door. Ichigo froze.

_Shit._

"U-Uh ya I'm f-fine." He struggled to keep his voice straight as Grimmjow continued the blowjob.

"You sure? Your voice is trembling, you cold or something?" _The exact opposite actually._

"Ummm, no I-I'm g-go-good. Hey c-could you l-leave?" He bit back a moan as Grimmjow engulfed his mouth around his entire length.

"Ichi you don't sound good. I'm coming in." Hichigo said and Ichigo's hearing detected him gripping the door handle.

"I'm masturbating!" Ichigo shouted. He felt Grimmjow smile from ear to ear around his erection.

"What?!" Hichigo yelled letting go of the handle.

"I'm masturbating! So leave me alone!"

"Fine, Jesus, and you call me a pervert!" His brother's voice faded as he ran down the hall. Ichigo let a groan escape him as he began reaching his climax. He came with a cry into the hollow's mouth who greedily drank in all of the white fluid. Ichigo felt his strength drain as Grimmjow stood up and wipe his mouth. The teen smiled softly as he felt himself fall asleep.

"See ya tomorrow Grimm." He slurred as his eyes closed. Grimmjow stood there as his mouth fell into a frown.

"Sadly there won't be a tomorrow une fraise." He leaned down to the strawberry's neck and inhaled his scent. It burned in his nostrils and he opened his mouth, razor sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight.

_After all you are my source of food._

He lightly placed his teeth onto the boy's jugular. He clenched his jaw and bit down.

_***_

Light poured through the open window onto the naked body of an orange haired boy half hidden by red covers. On his neck was a round dark mark with indents that resembled teeth. A muffled groan escaped the boy's lips as he turned in his bed. Chocolate eyes fluttered open and he squinted as he noticed the open window.

_Hmmm I forgot to shut that._

He stood up only to fall back down with a hiss from an ache in his lower back.

_What the hell?_

Last night's memories came rushing back as he blushed widely standing up again and limping to the bathroom. Turning on the shower he shut his eyes as warm water rushed down his body. As he washed himself he noted that the tail and ears he had acquired last night were gone. He sighed with relief. That would have been hard to cover up.

_Did Grimmjow go back to the house?_

Deciding to pay a visit later he stepped out and dried his hair. He paused by the mirror and gaped as his tea orbs landed on the hickey in the middle of his neck.

_Goddamn what did he do?_

Wincing as he brushed it he growled, now wanting to have a word with that cat. Walking over to his small dresser he pulled out a pair of boxers and threw them on along with a pair of blue torn jeans. Rummaging through his drawer he pulled out gray turtleneck. He slipped it on as he exited his room running right into Hichigo. The albino blushed a light pink.

"Hey, I'm sorry for disturbing ya last night, Ichi" Ichigo blushed. Suddenly his brother stopped and sniffed.

"Hey you smell that?"

"Smell what?" He asked confused.

"That musky smell? Are you wearin' cologne Ichi?"

"No" _That Goddamn cat marked me! Oh is he going to get it!_

"Hmmmmm, I wonder where it's coming from. Sure you aren't wearing anything?"

"I'm sure." He left his brother puzzled in the hallway and walked down stairs seeing Kon and Karin playing patty-cake. Shrugging off Hichigo's comment he walked over to the front door and gripped the handle.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOO!"

The teen shut the front door quickly smiling as he heard a loud bang sound from the other side of the door. Narrowing his eyes at the bright sun he strolled down the street glancing over the houses. After a few minutes he reached the old abandoned house where Grimmjow inhabited. He grinned when he stepped into the yard and didn't feel that gut wrenching terror he always did and sauntered up the front steps onto the porch. As he reached out a hand to touch the handle he paused. A light voice entered his hearing and he pressed himself against the door. It was coming from the inside. As quiet as possible he opened the door and peaked through the crack. Sitting in the middle of the grand staircase was Grimmjow swinging his tail behind him in a rhythm. The man opened his mouth and Ichigo nearly fainted as the beautiful voice left it.

"_Je m'baladais sur l'avenue_

_Le couer ouvert à l'inconnu_

_J'avais envie de dire bonjour_

_À n'importe qui_

_N'importe qui ce fut toi_

_Je t'ai dit n'importe quoi_

_Il suffisalt de parler_

_Pour t'appivoiser"_

He stood up and closed his gorgeous teal eyes and swayed to the song as he climbed the stairs.

"_Aux Champs élysées_

_Aux Champs élysées_

_Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi, ou à minuit,_

_Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs élysées"_

He reached the top and began to turn down the hallway_. _Ichigo snuck through the door and followed the stunning voice.

"_Tu m'as dit 'J'ai rendezvous_

_Dans un sous-sol avec des fous_

_Qui vivent la guitare à la main_

_Du soir au matin'_

_Alors je t'ai accompagnée_

_On a chanté, on a dansé_

_Et l'on n'a même pas pensé_

_À s'embrasser_

_Aux Champs élysées_

_Aux Champs élysées_

_Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi, ou à minuit_

_Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs élysées_

Ichigo paused as he rounded a corner and saw Grimmjow leaning against the doorframe looking at the room he had found the football last night. The man paused and continued with a sadder tone.

"_Heir soir deux inconnus_

_Et ce matin sur l'avenue_

_Deux amoureux tout étourdis_

_Par la longue nuit_

_Et de l'étoile à la Concorde_

_Un orchestra à mille cordes_

_Tous les oiseaux du point jour_

_Chantent l'amour"_

Ichigo hummed with him as he sang careful not to hum to loud.

"_Aux Champs élysées_

_Aux Champs élysées_

_Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi, ou à minuit_

_Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs élysées"_

He ended and pushed away from the door. "You know sneaking around isn't nice." Ichigo gaped as the man turned around frown present.

"Well, I……ummmm wanted to drop by…" Mentally slapping himself for the idiotic reply he focused on Grimmjow. The man's frown grew and he let out a stressed sigh.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I wanted to see you again. I also wanted to talk about what happened last night……" Ichigo trailed off. Grimmjow let out a small hiss startling the teen.

"Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de te regarder." His eyes were a lit with fury, causing Ichigo to take a step back.

"Je pense tellement à toi." He gritted his teeth as he stepped forward.

"Je ne t'oublierai jamais." Ichigo felt his back hit the wall as Grimmjow pinned him against it. The teal eyes became softer and they looked to the floor.

"Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

He looked back with Ichigo, his brows were furrowed, and his eyes were full of confusion and anguish.

"Pourquoi?" He asked his voice was barely a whisper. "Pourquoi toi?" He lifted a clawed hand a stroked Ichigo's cheek. "Why you? Why do you make me feel like this? You're a human and I'm a hollow. How can I be so attached to a random human soul?"

"Love." Ichigo breathed out. Grimmjow tilted his head, perplexed.

"What?"

"Love. You love me Grimmjow."

"Je ne te crois pas." He murmured quietly taking a step away from the teen.

"I don't believe you. I'm a hollow. Hollows are incapable of love. We don't have hearts" Ichigo took a step forward and pinned Grimmjow to the opposite wall. "Love is not an organ Grimm." Ichigo took his hand and placed it against his chest. Grimmjow felt the beating organ beneath his fingers and averted his gaze.

"Love is an emotion. It makes us who we are. It defines us. By how much we are willing to love or willing to hate. You are someone who chooses to hate." Grimmjow flinched as the word hate left his mouth. "Although you are willing to love. That is why you didn't bite down all the way last night." Grimmjow's eyes shot back to Ichigo's wide with fear.

"Grimmjow, est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

Grimmjow stared for a few moments before he looked down. Ichigo felt a stinging inside his chest. He shoved Grimmjow away and stormed down the hallway calling out over his shoulder.

"I never want to see your hollow ass near me again."

He furiously walked around the corner. He saw that his vision was blurring and touched his cheeks. Wet. He hurriedly brushed the tears away not giving the cat man the satisfaction of seeing him cry, although he couldn't help it. He thought for once he found someone who truly liked him. Someone who could appreciate his presence more than anyone else. But no, he found a horny ass hollow who cared more about sex than feelings. He stepped down the stairs hitting the decaying wood as hard as he could taking his anger out on the poor house. He paused as he reached the door and looked over his shoulder to the top of the staircase, with a sliver of hope that Grimmjow might be there. No one, the top was as empty as his heart. Letting the tears fall freely he gripped the handle and flung open the door. His eyes widened as they spotted Grimmjow standing in the doorway.

"Ichigo ne me quitte pas. Listen to me for one moment." Ichigo scowled trying to hide his grief he had shown a minute before.

"_Quand je mets mon chapeau gris,_

_C'est pour aller sous la pluie._

_Quand je mets mon chapeau vert,_

_C'est que je suis en colére._

_Quand je mets mon chapeau bleu,_

_C'est que ça va déjà mieux._

_Et je mets mon chapeau blanc,_

_Quand je suis très content."_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Grimmjow chuckled. "You may not get what I just said, but you are my white hat Ichigo. You make me feel content." He stepped forward and kissed Ichigo's cheek licking away a stray tear.

"Tu es si beau. Oui Ichigo, je t'aime." Ichigo smiled and threw his arms out and embraced Grimmjow, tightly.

For those are the words he had always wanted to hear.

_***_

**Awwwwwww happy ending! Bad story AGH!!!!**

**Oh Jesus I just saw Transformers Revenge of the Fallen and there was a line I could picture Grimmjow saying**

**Grimmjow: I am directly beneath the enemy's scrotum.**

**LOLZ!**

**Hey everyone who like this one and L'ange et le Démon read RamecupMiso's story **_**Ma Fraise **_**it's a parody of L'ange et le Démon.**

**Translations:**

Je t'aime pour toujours **~ I will love you forever**

Froid** ~ cold**

Chéri **~ Darling**

Oui** ~ Yes**

une fraise **~ Strawberry**

Je m'baladais sur l'avenue

Le couer ouvert à l'inconnu

J'avais envie de dire bonjour

À n'importe qui

N'importe qui ce fut toi

Je t'ai dit n'importe quoi

Il suffisalt de parler

Pour t'appivoiser

Aux Champs élysées

Aux Champs élysées

Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi, ou à minuit,

Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs élysées

Tu m'as dit 'J'ai rendezvous

Dans un sous-sol avec des fous

Qui vivent la guitare à la main

Du soir au matin'

Alors je t'ai accompagnée

On a chanté, on a dansé

Et l'on n'a même pas pensé

À s'embrasser

Aux Champs élysées

Aux Champs élysées

Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi, ou à minuit

Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs élysées

Heir soir deux inconnus

Et ce matin sur l'avenue

Deux amoureux tout étourdis

Par la longue nuit

Et de l'étoile à la Concorde

Un orchestra à mille cordes

Tous les oiseaux du point jour

Chantent l'amour

Aux Champs élysées

Aux Champs élysées

Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi, ou à minuit

Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs élysées_** ~ This song can be translated on the internet. Its called **__**Champs élysées**__** by Joe Dassin.**_

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de te regarder **~ I can't stop looking at you**

Je pense tellement à toi **~ I can't stop thinking about you**

Je ne t'oublierai jamais **~ I'll never forget you**

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi **~ I can't live with out you**

Pourquoi toi **~ Why you?**

Pourquoi **~ Why**

Je ne te crois pas **~ I don't believe you**

est-ce que tu m'aimes **~ Do you love me**

ne me quitte pas **~ don't leave me**

"_Quand je mets mon chapeau gris,_

_C'est pour aller sous la pluie._

_Quand je mets mon chapeau vert,_

_C'est que je suis en colére._

_Quand je mets mon chapeau bleu,_

_C'est que ça va déjà mieux._

_Et je mets mon chapeau blanc,_

_Quand je suis très content." _**~ When I put on my gray hat,**

**It's to go under the rain.**

**When I put on my green hat,**

**It because I am angry.**

**When I put on by blue hat,**

**Its because I'm already happy.**

**And I put on my white hat,**

**When I am very content.**

Tu es si beau** ~ You are so beautiful**

je t'aime **~ I love you**


End file.
